Myself as a wolf
by lady-noryko
Summary: Harry se ha convertido en un lobo alfa, Draco Malfoy desde su nacimiento se ha sabido que es un lobo sumiso, el destino los unira?
1. Chapter 1 INICIO

Corría lo mas rápido que podía, tenía miedo, esa criatura lo estaba siguiendo, no debió haber salido de casa, todo por no hacer caso a sus padres y salir cuando ese monstruo rondaba el vecindario. Era una criatura hambrienta que calló en la locura ya llevaba 48 muertes seguidas y aun no podían atraparlo, los del ministerio eran unos idiotas al igual que él mismo, ahora sería la víctima número 49 de ese maldito licántropo loco.

Dio vuelta en la esquina solo unos cuantos metros más y estaría a salvó, un último impulso mas y llegaría a casa, que equivocado estuvo esa noche, se resbalo y cayo al piso, no podía moverse se había lastimado un tobillo, la criatura lo alcanzó y se le tiro encima, el saco su varita no le dio tiempo de hacer un hechizo, lo habían mordido en el hombro, grito lo más fuerte que su garganta lo dejo, lo ultimo que vio fue a un gran lobo color chocolate quitarle de encima al monstruo y a lo lejos en el cielo vio una gran y resplandeciente luna llena.

-Harco 3

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en su habitación, respiro con tranquilidad había vuelto a soñar con esa horrible noche… hoy regresaría a Hogwarts y cursaría su 5to año con sus amigos Ron y Hermione, pero sentía que algo en ese año cambiaria. Se levanto de la cama con una sensación extraña, tomo sus cosas y fue a ducharse, debía llegar temprano o si no su padre lo regañaría.

Una vez listo y bien cambiado, fue acompañado por sus padres hasta la estación del tren plataforma 9 ¾ , su olfato se agudizo y miles de olores inundaron sus fosas nasales, ni Hermione, ni los Weasley habían llegado, capto un olor muy peculiar era el amigo de su padre Remus Lupin y su familia, frunció un poco el ceño, el señor Malfoy y su hijo nunca le cayeron bien, pero por educación y etiqueta tenía que tratarlos, eso le había exigido su padre, su madre por otra parte le pidió que no hiciera caso de sus comentarios desdeñosos, pues el tío Remus los castigaba cuando estaban en su propia casa.

Su padre lo tomo de uno de sus hombros y lo llevo directo hacia donde estaba la familia Malfoy , ellos se veían serios y Malfoy menor aún mas no lo entendía y no lo entendió hasta que llegaron ahí, un olor suave, dulce, que te hacía sentir en las nubes y al mismo tiempo sensual, atrayente, lleno de vida y el olor a bosques vírgenes, tenia que buscar de quien venia, vio unos cabellos rubios, piel blanca y unos ojos grises que lo miraban sorprendidos eso fue lo que alcanzo a ver, para ser tapado por un hombre castaño claro de ojos color miel quien lo miraba amenazante, gruño algo fuerte y miro con intenso odio al amigo de su padre y se fue a donde estaba su madre quien platicaba muy animada con la señora Weasley. Los tres adultos restantes y el joven estudiante miraban sorprendidos al chico pelinegro que se alejaba de ahí enojado.

-Sin duda es un dominante- dijo con diversión James Potter.

-Que no se acerque a mi hijo.- le dijo con tono amenazante el castaño.

-Yo digo que nuestro Draco ya encontró pareja.- se burló el rubio mayor, haciendo sonrojar a su hijo.

-Si te lo imaginas Remus, tu y yo como familia.- Miro a su amigo con alegría, pero se dio cuenta de algo Remus no se veía muy contento.

-Nadie será la pareja de mi bebé, hasta que yo lo apruebe.- Abrazo a su hijo y le susurro algo al oído que lo hizo sonreír.

-Saben que yo decido mi propio destino, así que no se hagan ilusiones con nada, nos vemos en las vacaciones, Papi, Padre, señor Potter.- Y sin más dejando a todos sorprendidos Draco se fue hacia donde esperaban sus amigos.

Por otro lado Harry Potter se reencontraba con sus amigos y así el trio dorado volvía a estar juntos, cada uno de ellos contaron lo que hicieron en las vacaciones, hasta que llego el turno de Harry y les conto lo que le sucedieron esas vacaciones excepto "eso" y así transcurrió el resto del día para el trio dorado de Gryffindor.

… D.M 3

"elije tu propio destino" se repetía en su mente desde que su papi se lo había dicho, no podía negar que desde que vio a Potter algo dentro de sí mismo se removió inquieto, confundido recordó el incidente que sufrió Potter, contado por su padre, pero aun así todo era tan extraño, por fin dentro de un vagón encontró a sus amigos, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, los tres lo miraban alucinados pues a sus ojos Draco Malfoy se veía muy hermoso.

-que tengo algo en la cara o que, me ven muy raro.-les reclamo el rubio, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

Los chicos avergonzados voltearon hacia otro lado, no querían decir que se veía muy lindo. Blaise el mejor amigo de Draco sonrió y lo abrazo, el sabía que las cosas de ahora en adelante para su amigo se complicarían mucho. Tomo a Draco de la mano y lo sentó aun lado sonriendo mientras el rubio lucia un lindo sonrojo, adoraba cuando Draco se portaba así de dulce con ellos, sin tapujos, también había notado que ese verano el rubio brillaba por si mismo y cada vez que veía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro sentía un calorcito extendiéndose en todo su pecho y el sabia porque, Draco dentro de poco se convertiría en la hembra de la manada y alguien sumamente poderoso tendría el derecho de desposarlo, la pregunta era ¿Quién? El no podría por mas sangre lycana que tuviera en su cuerpo, el lo veía como su hermano menor y por eso se daría a la tarea de celar a su hermanito hasta que llegara el hombre indicado para desposarlo.

Draco por otro lado sabia que era inevitable no sentirse atraído por Potter, mas ahora que se había convertido en un lobo alfa como su padre Remus, dentro de poco Potter captaría su olor y cuando eso sucediera no dejaría de acosarlo todo el día. Debería de idear un plan para saber si Harry Potter era un digno y poderoso alfa, para eso tendría que hablar con Blaise, recordó vagamente las palabras que le dijo su papi Lucius cuando decidió cautivar a su padre Remus, _provoca, seduce, desaparece, date a desear, que sienta que te esta perdiendo, que alguien mas puede reclamarte como suyo y es ahí cuando el perderá, pues habrá caído ante tus encantos._

H.P…..:D

No podía creer que fuera Draco el que oliera así de delicioso, por que tenia que ser precisamente el rubio quien llamara tanto su atención, mas ahora que sentía una terrible oscuridad invadir su cuerpo, ya ni siquiera aguantaba estar en el mismo lugar que sus amigos se le hacían tan tediosamente aburridos que lo dormían "**si tan solo el rubio menor estuviera aquí"** ese pensamiento por si solo lo asusto como podía pensar el querer a su lado a Draco Malfoy, era imposible o eso pensaba hasta hace poco y le verdad no le molestaba tanto como pensaba. No tanto como Hermione leyendo un libro y Ron hablando sobre Quiddich, era estúpido pero en estos momentos solo deseaba tener a Malfoy entre sus brazos y convertirlo en su…

¿Que acababa de pensar?

Prefería tener a su lado a Draco Malfoy que a Hermione y Ron "** realmente no es tan desagradable si te pones a pensarlo con claridad" **esa voz la odiaba, no dejaba de oírla desde aquel accidente y para colmo siempre dudaba de si mismo y sus creencias, ya no podía mas con esto y sabia que apenas comenzaba. Para colmo a cada momento deseaba estar cerca de Draco Malfoy y eso era inaceptable.

"**pero debes aceptar que nuestro rubio esta como quiere" **exacto… espera ¿que acababa de pensar?bueno no importaba lo que acababa de pensar, solo ignoraría al rubio y asunto resuelto, así que lobito deja de pensar en el angelito de Draco Malfoy. Mmm… algunas neuronas en su mente murieron y el no se dio cuenta, dios esto era un fiasco.

-Harry hermano que te parece si cuando lleguemos molestamos un poco a Malfoy y compañía.- le sugirió en tono maligno el pelirrojo.

-No… ni se te ocurra Ronald.- rugió molesto el pelinegro y salió furioso del vagón, dejando confundidos a sus amigos ahí dentro.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que esa conversación fue escuchada por una chica pelirroja que sonrió divertida ante la situación, pero bueno a ella no le importaba si Harry no tenia ganas de pelear con Malfoy, ella aprovecharía eso y se acercaría mas a Harry para poder conquistarlo, si ya se veía como la novia de Harry Potter, siendo la envidia de todas las chicas en Gryffindor, hay que emoción le daba saberse cada día mas cerca de su meta desde que era una niña de11 años. Pero y si su plan no resultaba como quería pues ya se encargaría de saber quien le robo el corazón a Harry. Así con esos pensamientos la pelirroja se fue con sus amigos a su propio vagón.

CONTINUARA::::::::::::::

Bueno pues estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, ahora ya no son velas son licántropos y veremos un poco oscuro a Harry en cuanto a su actitud asi que espero y les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen algún comentario bye :D


	2. Chapter 2 SENTIMIENTOS DEL PASADO

**CAPITULO 2 SENTIMIENTOS DEL PASADO.**

Ha pasado una semana desde que inició el año y aun no quería hacerle frente a la realidad, no a esa donde Potter lo seguía a todas partes como si él estuviera tramando algo oscuro y tenebroso, eso aunque no quería aceptarlo le dolía, no lograba comprender porque dolía tanto pensar que Potter lo odiaba de tal manera que lo seguía a todas partes como si fuera un criminal, por otro lado estaba su lobo interno ese que se volvía una gelatina temblorosa cada vez que lo sentía cerca.

¿Podría algún día, llegar hasta él y hacer todo lo que su loca mente ya se había imaginado? Claro que no podría, eran enemigos declarados desde que Harry Potter conoció a Ronald Wesley y se hicieron los mejores amigos dejándolo de lado, burlándose de su nombre y haciéndolo sentir menos por no ser como ellos, niño pijo lo llamo el chico pelirrojo y el que creía que era su mejor amigo se rio de todo lo que le dijo, dolió todo lo que dijeron, así que se fue con su papi y no se separó de su lado en lo que duro la visita en casa de los Potter. Cuando llegaron a casa lloro a lagrima viva contando todo lo que sucedió, su papá Lucius enojado intento reclamarle a James pero Remus lo detuvo, no se enteró de lo que hablaron esa noche, pero al día siguiente su padre lo llevo con él a visitar a unos socios y ahí conoció a Blaise Zabini, desde ese día se habían vuelto los mejores amigos, mas aun al enterarse que por la sangre de su mejor amigo corría también sangre Lycana desde entonces se volvieron prácticamente hermanos.

Poco después conocieron a Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson, se volvieron amigos inseparables, formando así el grupo mas deseado en todo Slyttherin, incluso ahora a sus 16 años ellos cuatro se seguían a todas partes y le ayudaban a molestar al trio dorado de Gryffindor, junto con Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabe sus eternos enamorados, si esos dos estaban "enamorados" del gran Draco Malfoy, pero el solo los veía como amigos nada mas, aun así no se arrepentía de haberlos conocido a todos ellos los amaba y quería como a su propia familia. Si le llegaban a preguntar si cambiaria su amistad con ellos por la de Harry Potter, le partiría el culo a crucios al idiota que pregunto, jamás los cambiaría por nada, ellos eran amigos de verdad. La familia que el mismo eligió

…H.P 3

Me siento como un vil acosador, pero no puedo evitarlo cada vez que lo veo y siento su olor cerca de mi siento que debo seguirlo y cuando este completamente solo acorralarlo en un rincón y hacerlo mío, como debió serlo desde hace años cuando éramos unos niños y fuimos los mejores amigos, pero por culpa de varios idiotas entre ellos dos en específico, ahora soy odiado por mi Draco y será mucho mas difícil tenerlo a mi merced, pero se que con el tiempo lo lograre. He llegado a sentir su olor el es mi hembra(1) lo curioso es que cerca de su persona se encuentra el olor de otro macho y eso me enfurece, debo tenerlo para mi antes de que ese otro alfa decida reclamarlo como suyo.

….-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-Flash Back

Era un hermoso día, donde el sol resplandecía y un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes se arreglaba para ir de visita con el tío Remus, él y Ron irían a jugar con Draco, sabía que sus amigos no se llevaban bien, pero no importaba tenía tiempo sin ver al rubio y estaba ansioso por volver a verlo. Así que se fue al recibidor a esperar a su padre y Ron, a su amigo no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, Ron llego por la red flu con una sonrisa.

-hola amigo ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto con entusiasmo.

-bien Ron, muy bien, adivina ¿Qué?- la sonrisa del pelinegro no desaparecía.

-pues ¿que paso?

-hoy vamos a ir a jugar con Draco, ya muero de ganas por verlo.- dijo extasiado al imaginarse la carita sonriente de Draco al verlo.

-ha el niño pijo.- dijo con desdén.

Por otro lado Ron se había puesto muy serio, no entendía por qué su mejor y único amigo estaba obsesionado con ese rubio teñido y estirado, sabia que esos dos se conocían prácticamente desde que eran unos bebés y su amistad era sagrada para ambos, pero el rubio no le agradaba, por eso no quería que su único amigo se juntara con un Malfoy y menos que fueran tan cercanos. No quería ser una mala persona, tan solo tenía ocho años y ya estaba lleno de malos pensamientos.

-Ron te encuentras bien, te has puesto muy serio.- le dijo algo preocupado su amigo.

Pero cuando el pelirrojo iba a responder llego el padre de Harry listo para irse con los chicos a Malfoy manor, él tenía una reunión con Lucius y llevaría a los niños para que jugaran con Draco, con el tiempo se había empezado a hacer amigo de Lucius todo gracias a Remus y de vez en cuando se juntaban para conversar de política o de cómo sus hijos se casarían y les darían muchos nietos, ellos planeaban juntar las familias y ese pensamiento tomo más fuerza al ver como sus hijos se seguían el uno al otro.

Llegaron por vía Flu, Lucius sonreía divertido, Remus no se veía contento y Draco no se veía por ningún lado, quería verlo y jugar con el estaba emocionado, Ron a su lado frunció el ceño era su imaginación o el señor Remus quería asesinarlo con la mirada.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Draco tío Remus?

-se encuentra jugando en el jardín con un amigo.- dijo el mayor con satisfacción.

-¿ha? Voy a buscarlo, vamos Ron.- se fue hacia el jardín con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho que aun no podía definir.

No recordaba muy bien lo que paso ese día cuando vio a Draco con ese chico moreno jugando como si fueran amigos desde hace años, solo recordaba haber jalado al rubio del brazo y gritarle que se alejara de ese idiota, el niño morenito empezó a llorar y Draco lo abofeteo mientras le gritaba TE ODIO, HAS HECHO LLORAR A BLAISE.

Fin del Flash Back.

Su mundo en ese momento se derrumbó y lo único que hizo fue llorar en silencio, había perdido a su mejor amigo, era un idiota, se fue con Ron a la sala de estar y no se movió de ahí hasta que su padre termino su reunión. Desde ese día su amistad con Draco se rompió, jamás volvieron a hablar igual, solo peleaban y discutían, era horrible y aún más porque su lobo quería hacer suyo al rubio, una parte de si mismo también deseaba a ese rubio, lamentablemente hace años que una relación estable con el se arruino hace mucho.

¿aun hay esperanzas?

Claro que sí, él era Harry Potter y quien mejor que Draco Malfoy como pareja, sabia que los Wesley estaban muy tercos en comprometerlo con Ginny, esta bien la chica era linda pero no le atraía para nada, atractivo y sexy era ese rubio que hacia que la ver… se le parara, así que estaba dispuesto a conquistarlo para tenerlo a su lado por lo que resta de vida y nada ni nadie podría impedirlo ahora.

CONTINUARA…..

N.A

HOLA CHICOS LAMENTO LA TARDANSA,HE TENIDO DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS ENTRE ELLOS VARIOS LEGALES POR LO CUAL NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, ESPERO Y PRONTO PODER RETOMAR ESTA HISTORIA BYE CUIDENSE.


	3. Chapter 3 Creo que alguien se obsesiono?

15 de septiembre del año en curso- Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Debería confiar si o no en ellos?  
Mi condición es delicada y no puedo ir anunciándolo a todo el mundo, padre me advirtió que no se lo contará a nadie, hasta que mi condición como lycano se hiciera más que evidente. "debes hacerle caso a padre, el tiene un motivo por el cual nos pidió que no llamáramos la atención" tambien estaba esa molesta voz que le pertenecía a su parte lycana, era demasiado dominante y hacia que tuviera pensamientos de todo tipo sobre Draco Malfoy y los mas recurrentes eran sobre ellos dos besándose en la torre de astronomía en una noche de Luna llena y eso los dejaba a ambos alucinados en una nube rosa por horas(1).

Pero que mas podía hacer... en su mente se repetía como disco rayado una sola palabra Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, DRACO, DRACO, DRACO, DRACO, DRACO, DRACO, DRACO, ¡DRACO! POR DIOS YA SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCO Y LAS ANSIAS LOCAS QUE LE DIERON POR VER AL RUBIO ERAN INSOPORTABLES, TENIA QUE IR A VERLO YA Y DE AHÍ QUE SUCEDIERA LO QUE TENIA QUE PASAR. Pero ya no aguantaba estar alejado del Rubio.

-Harry te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Hermione algo preocupada.

-He si estoy bien porque lo preguntas- le dijo aparentando inocencia.

-bueno es que no es normal gruñir en medio de la biblioteca y parecer un loco desesperado- le dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

-sabes estoy perfecta mente bien, no tienes porque preocuparte tanto- le dijo de manera brusca el azabache.

La chica quedo sentada en la mesa de la biblioteca toda desorientada, Harry nunca le había hablado así, algo muy serio pasaba con el y eso ella lo tendría que averiguar, no por algo era la chica mas lista de su curso.

\- En la biblioteca, unas mesas mas atrás.

Un rubio y un moreno se reían a carcajadas por las reacciones locas y desesperadas que reflejaba en su semblante Potter, no podían creer que tuviera tal debate interno.

-jajaja viste su cara, estaba a punto de gritarle a la sangre sucia.

-jajajaja si se estaba volviendo loco.- se reía el rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llorosos.

-esta claro que te desea.- aclaro ya serio el moreno.

-lose pero... Aun sigue muy confundido y eso a mi no me sirve, no quiero estar con alguien que dude de sus propios sentimientos.- la mirada del rubio se volvió sería y tomo de la mano al moreno.- ya es hora de irnos Blaise

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y con los rostros tan inexpresivos, como si minutos antes no se estuvieran riendo a carcajadas, salieron de ahí con el porte aristocrático que conllevaba ser un sangre pura. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por una chica pelirroja.

-personaje encubierto observando la interacción entre ciertas personas.

No puedo creer lo que he escuchado, pero puede que este equivocada, mi querido Harry no puede desear a la serpiente rastrera de Draco Malfoy, se supone que yo seré la futura señora Potter y toda su fortuna pasaría a ser mía... Una dama como yo no debería de ser pobre y con Harry Potter tengo la posibilidad de obtener todo lo que quiera.

-Ginny que haces ahí escondida?

-heem yo buscaba algo que se me cayo.- la pelirroja respondió nerviosa.

-si tu lo dices... Vamos a nuestra sala común.

-claro Hermione.

Asi ambas chicas se fueron hacia su sala común.

-. En uno de los jardines de Hogwarts.

Se encontraban dos chicos muy acaramelados, un Gryffindor y un Slythering

-crees que Draco y Harry caerán bajo los encantos del otro.

-Nev yo creo que eso pasara este año.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-acaso no has notado como Potter mira a Draco. Se lo come con la mirada.- Theo se sonrojó, así veía el a Nevellile.

-lo dices por experiencia?- pregunta divertido el Slythering.

Algunos pensarían que por ser de diferentes casas, no se llevarían bien y algo como enamorarse estaba prohibido, pero sucedió que mas podían hacer, nada más que dejarse llevar por la corriente de sentimientos confusos y extraordinarios que se profesaban en ese momento.

Neville Longbotom desde que entro a su primer año en Hogwarts la mala suerte lo ha perseguido con cada uno de los hechizos o pociones que realiza, pero aun a pesar de todo pudo conocer Theodore Nott el chico callado que siempre se la pasa leyendo, que nunca le ha hecho ningún mal a nadie, por lo menos a ojos de los profesores, Nev sabía muy bien que tan letal podía llegar a ser un Slythering. Eso sin contar que era uno de los amigos de Draco Malfoy y su ley era " te metes con uno, te metes con todos " algo extraño pero le toco vivirlo cuando Theo lo presento oficialmente frente a todos sus amigos Slythering, esta de mas decir que esa noche salió completamente traumado. Lo amenazaron de todas las maneras posibles, para después mostrarse de la manera mas amistosa posible. 

Así eran los Slytherings y el amaba a uno, tenia que aguantarse los desplantes de los amigos de su novio, ya después llegaba la recompensa y una muy buena. Esperaba sinceramente que Harry se diera cuenta de que los Slytherings no eran malos y que detrás de esa capa de frialdad se escondía un precioso corazón, el lo había descubierto en su amado Theodore y poco a poco conoció a los demás y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocado con ellos. Por ahora solo le quedaba dejarse amar por Theo y que lo demás siguiera su curso.

_Son como el invierno, fríos como el hielo, pero con la primavera sus corazones florecen y su amor por ti es verdadero._

_CONTINUARA._

_Mmm espero y haya tenido algo de sentido y les haya gustado, en mi opinión Nev y Theo son lindos y decidi ponerlos en este cap, espero sus comentarios Bye._


End file.
